We're Just Friends!
by padspotter
Summary: [au!ronks!] Tonks e Remus sempre foram melhores amigos. Mas será que era só isso mesmo?


\- Então Tonks, por que não diz ao Remus o que sente por ele?- Marlene perguntou com simplicidade e sorrindo marota, esperando para ver a reação da amiga.

\- Nem morta! - falou Tonks, um pouco alto demais do que desejara e fazendo com que alguns estudantes a olhassem assustados. A garota se encolheu, corada.

Nymphadora Tonks, esse era seu nome completo. Cabelos curtos, desalinhados e coloridos que estavam sempre mudando de cor. Olhos castanhos. Feminista. Gênio forte, impulsiva e um tanto rebelde. Grande apreço por música, arte, livros, aventura, chocolate e dança. Um pouco tímida, nada nerd.

Ela, Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Fortescue e Mary McDonald estavam em um dos corredores da imensa Hogwarts High esperando para dar o horário da primeira aula. Tonks pegava algumas coisas no seu armário enquanto as outras estavam apoiadas na parede.

\- Eu não vou falar nada para ele, ok? - falou agora um pouco mais baixo e começou à andar sentindo as amigas em seu encalço.

\- Por quê? - perguntou Mary fingindo inocência enquanto Marlene segurava o riso.

\- Porque eu não gosto dele! - ela gritou, se repreendendo logo depois de ver que Filch, o zelador rabugento da escola, olhava severamente para sua direção. Tonks sorriu sem graça, não gostava dele nenhum um pouco e menos ainda das detenções que ele dava.

Todas as outras olharam desacreditadas para a garota, que revirou os olhos.

\- Ah claro, e eu não gosto do Frank. Conta outra! - disse Alice, até ela estava usando sarcasmo já não aguentando mais ver a amiga apaixonada mas sem querer admitir.

\- Por Deus, Tonks! Admita de uma vez que você gosta dele e que é muito mais do que como amigo! Está estampado na sua testa para qualquer um que queria ver. - foi a vez de Lily argumentar.

\- Ele está saindo com a Dorcas! Eles parecem bem felizes e eu não sou do tipo talarica. - disse suspirando melancólica.

Lene, Mary, Alice e Lily pesaram a questão. De fato Dorcas Meadowes e Remus estavam saindo há algumas semanas e pareciam felizes. A garota era uma amiga íntima de Tonks e das outras e nenhuma delas queria chateá-la.

\- É verdade... - concordou Alice, por fim.

\- Mas Tonks, Remus parece estar apaixonado por você e duvido que se você contar, ele e Doe continuarão saindo. Talvez se você conversar com ela primeiro... - retrucou Mary.

A de cabelos coloridos estava prestes à negar, mas parou abruptamente.

As amigas olharam-na confusas mas logo viram o motivo caminhando na direção delas.

Tonks ficou olhando o melhor amigo se aproximar. O sorriso doce, os cabelos caídos na testa, a expressão serena, o jeito tranquilo de andar. Ele era perfeito e aqueles lábios levemente rosados pareciam tão beijáveis... Não. Nada disso. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, afastando o pensando. Pelo amor dos deuses! Aquele era o seu melhor amigo de infância e estava saindo com uma de suas amigas mais íntimas. Pare com isso Nymphadora!, repreendeu-se.

Remus Lupin. Olhos cor de âmbar e cabelos caramelos. Alto. Gentil, sensato, inteligente. Amante de chocolates, livros, animais místicos (tais como lobisomens), qualquer tipo de doce e café. Super nerd e o favorito dos professores, mesmo assim membro do grupo recordista em detenções: os Marotos.

\- Bom dia, meninas! - cumprimentou ele sorrindo e acenou para as garotas, que retribuiram o sorriso.

\- 'Dia, Lupin. - respondeu Lily gentilmente.

\- Bom dia, Dora. - Remus disse olhando para Tonks, mas essa ainda o observava sonhadora (lê-se 'quase babando') sem perceber. O garoto balançou a mão na frente do rosto dela. - Nymphadora Tonks?

Lily, Marlene, Alice e Mary riram.

Ouvindo seu nome completo, o qual ela não gostava nem um pouco, Tonks acordou de seu transe e deu um tapa fraco no ombro do amigo.

\- Não me chame de Nymphadora! - reclamou, embora não estivesse zangada e Remus riu. - Bom dia, Remmy.

Eles se abraçaram e depois ficaram se olhando por um tempo até que Marlene limpou a garganta propositalmente, chamado a atenção dos dois. Nenhuma das quatro conseguia evitar um sorriso enquanto eram espectadoras da cena. Era claro para todas elas que esses dois eram perfeitos um para o outro.

\- Eu... Eu só passei para dar um "oi" mesmo. - Remus disse meio desajeitado - Eu teria aula de Biologia agora, mas a Sprout faltou então James e Sirius resolveram pregar uma pegadinha no Filch. Preciso ficar por perto antes que eles se coloquem em confusão grande demais. Além disso, eu e Doe vamos tentar estudar um pouco para o teste do Binns de amanhã.

\- Ah céus! O que James tem contra regras?! - queixou-se Lily antes de concluir com um tom ameaçador: -Cuide do meu namorado, Remus Lupin.

O garoto riu e imitou uma continência.

\- Sim senhora, capitã.

Tonks soltou uma risada nasal, tentando esconder o desapontamento de ouvi-lo falando sobre Doe. Nymphadora Tonks você está sendo uma péssima amiga.

\- E me conte todos os detalhes da pegadinha depois ou veja se consegue filmar. - tentou soar divertida.

\- Claro, Dora. Vejo vocês depois. - despediu-se ele antes de dar um beijo na bochecha de Tonks e sair apressado.

Então ela ficou o observando partir com um sorriso de canto.

\- E depois ainda diz que não gosta dele. - cantarolou Alice rindo.

\- Mas eu não... - Tonks tentou dizer, mas Marlene a interrompeu.

\- Chega de drama, arco-íris. - falou a loira usando o apelido antigo que inventara da primeira vez que Tonks pintara o cabelo. - Olhe nos meus olhos e negue que gosta de Remus John Lupin.

\- Leney! - reclamou, mas tudo que recebeu em resposta foi a sobrancelha arqueada da amiga, esperando uma resposta. - Eu...

Ela tentou com todas as forças negar e talvez até conseguisse se não fosse aqueles olhos azuis elétricos de detetive a encarando.

Tonks foi relembrando os momentos com Remus.

Lembrou do dia que se conheceram aos nove anos na festa de aniversário de Sirius Black, primo dela e um dos melhores amigos dele. Ela lembrou de como Lupin a ajudou com as matérias quando ela foi estudar na mesma escola que ele e estava um pouco atrasada. De como compartilhavam todos os segredos e os sonhos (até os mais estranhos dele, que sempre sonhava que era um objeto aleatório). Lembrou de todas as viagens que eles planejaram fazer e do dia em que ela recebeu sua primeira detenção e Remus xingou Filch só para poder ir junto. E a última lembrança foi de como ficou triste naquela noite de sexta-feira quando o amigo voltou do encontro organizado por ela e as amigas e foi até a casa dela todo animado dizendo que Dorcas era um máximo.

Foi naquele dia que o chão de Tonks desapareceu e seu coração se apertou. Dorcas não tinha culpa já que Nymphadora nunca falara nada sobre sentir algo a mais do que amizade pelo garoto, até porque ela só descobriu no momento em que Remus contou que gostava de outra. E por medo de estragar a amizade ou fazer um dos dois sofrerem, ela tentou guardar o sentimento para si e tentar fazê-lo sumir.

Talvez tivesse conseguido se não fosse tão óbvia e se as amigas não tivessem descoberto. Mas não poderia negar mais.

\- Ok, ok. Eu estou... - respirou fundo - Estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo.

Marlene deu seu típico sorriso de "eu já sabia". Lily e Mary sorriram e bateram um high-five e Alice abraçou Tonks, que sorriu amarelo.

\- Por quê estamos tão alegres? - a voz melodiosa de Emmeline foi ouvida atrás delas. - Desculpe o atraso, doces.

Emmeline Vance fazia parte do grupo de amigas de Tonks também. Era uma garota muito bela e líder de torcida, junto com Marlene, Dorcas e Mary.

\- Tanto faz. - disse Lene fazendo um sinal com a mão como se não importasse. - Emme, você não vai acreditar! Tonks finalmente...

\- Adimitiu que gosta do Remus! - interrompeu Mary e mostrou a língua assim que Marlene a olhou feio.

\- Com todas as letras? - perguntou Emme desconfiada.

\- Com todas as letras. - confirmou Lily.

Emmeline deu um gritinho ensurdecedor e pulou de alegria.

\- Aleluia, irmãos! - zombou a morena e Tonks lhe lançou um olhar emburrado. - Depois de quantos anos?

\- 8 anos. - responderam Lily, Alice e Marlene em uníssono.

Mary e Emme riram.

\- Mas você vai contar para ele, não vai? - indagou Emmeline.

Tonks bufou impaciente.

\- Gente, tempo. - fez sinal de tempo com a mão - Vamos lembrar um detalhe: ELE ESTÁ SAINDO COM A DORCAS! - esbravejou.

Não estava mais aguentando as amigas a encorajando para fazer uma coisa tão errada.

\- Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor? - suplicou olhando para as amigas, que assentiram muito contra a vontade.

\- Então gente o que vocês acharam do meu cabelo? - voluntariou-se Alice sorrindo.

Na tarde anterior, Alice fora até a residência dos Tonks para acompanhar Andrômeda mudando a cor do cabelo da filha. Acabou que a mulher desalinhou ainda mais os cabelos de Nymphadora e convenceu a Alice a cortar suas longas madeixas no formato chanel. O que combinou muito com o estilo da Fortescue.

\- Eu achei incrível! Queria ter coragem para fazer no meu. - disse Emme colocando os cabelos escuros para o lado.

\- Emmeline só falta você e a teimosa da Leney! Andrômeda é uma ótima cabeleireira e já cortou o cabelo de todo mundo aqui. Eu, a Mary, a Dorcas e a Lice já fomos. É tipo nosso rito de passagem! - argumentou Lily mexendo nas suas mechas ruivas. Fazia anos que tentava convencer Marlene à cortar o cabelo e sempre tinha a mesma resposta.

\- Cai fora, ruiva. Não corto meus bebês por nada. - sorriu divertida e jogou os cabelos na cara da Evans, que lhe deu um "leve" tapa.

\- Meninas. - repreendeu Emmeline rindo - Mas me conta Lice, o que o Frank achou?

A mais baixa mordeu o lábio inferior, mostrando sua ansiedade.

\- Vou mostrar pra ele no almoço. Espero que ele ache legal.

\- Ele vai achar, mas se não, paciência. O cabelo é seu mesmo. Manda ele catar coquinhos. - falou Mary bagunçando o cabelo de Alice.

\- E o que vocês acharam da minha nova cor? - perguntou Tonks balançando a cabeça para chacoalhar os cabelos recém pintados de um tom de rosa bem forte.

\- Eu achei que ficou maravilhoso em você, Tonks. Reflete sua personalidade. - elogiou Lily e Emme, Mary e Alice concordaram.

\- Reflete mesmo. É dessa cor que você fica quando o Lupin passa no corredor. - provocou Lene. - Desculpe, não aguentei.

\- Marlene! - brigou Tonks enquanto o restante ria.

\- Olha arco-íris, eu até queria ouvir você brigar comigo mas acho que vou ver o Sirius, já que nós dois temos mais de uma hora livre. O armário do Filch espera por nós. - com essa frase e um sorriso maroto nos lábios, Lene sumiu no corredor ajeitando a jaqueta de couro nos ombros.

Lily estalou a língua em sinal de desaprovação.

\- Lene não tem jeito mesmo...

\- Eu e Lice também precisamos ir. Dois tempos de química com o Slughorn. - despediu-se Mary. - Qual a de vocês agora?

\- Inglês com a Mcgonagall. Temos um teste hoje. - respondeu a garota ruiva.

Alice fez uma careta.

\- Bom, boa sorte. Nos vemos no almoço.

Então ela e Mary saíram para a direção oposta do corredor.

As outras três continuaram o caminho até a sala da professora Minerva Mcgonagall. Lily e Emmeline conversavam distraidamente enquanto Tonks pensava em quão sem sorte era a sua situação. Mas essa era sua vida: uma grande quantidade de situações desastrosas, azaradas, engraçadas e por vezes vergonhosas.

Quando entraram na sala, faltavam alguns minutos para a aula começar mas a maioria dos alunos havia chegado.

Tonks olhou enojada para a turma de vândalos preconceituosos da escola. Snape, Yaxley e Mulciber que conversavam de forma grosseira jogados em suas carteiras. Ela percebeu que faltava o principal do grupo, Malfoy, e desejou que ele tivesse faltado por ter sido atropelado por um ônibus. Sorriu com esse pensamento, mas infelizmente o avistou entrando na sala logo depois de Emmeline com um sorriso malicioso olhando para a bunda da garota. Tonks quis vomitar.

Viu Lily fechar os punhos quando Snape olhou para ela. Os dois tinham uma história complicada envolvendo o preconceito e a possessividade do garoto por ela, e também uma briga que incluía Tonks dando um belo de um soco em Malfoy e terminava em Lily dando um chute nas partes baixas de Snape, ganhando detenção logo em seguida.

Elas aceleraram o passo para se sentar nas cadeiras que já estavam arrumadas em dupla. Lily sentou com Emme, como tinham combinado semanas atrás e Nymphadora esperou por Dorcas.

Quando foi se sentar, Tonks bateu o quadril na quina da mesa.

\- Merda. - xingou, amaldiçoando sua falta de atenção e o fato de ser tão desastrada.

Se jogou na cadeira massageando o lugar dolorido.

\- Tudo bem? - perguntaram Evans e Vance ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não! - choramingou Tonks virando-se para trás para conversar com elas - Está tudo péssimo. O que eu vou fazer? Eu estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo! E como se isso não bastasse, ele está saindo com Dorcas que também é minha melhor amiga. Eu queria tanto que eles nunca tivessem saído e o pior é que eu incentivei e organizei. Como eu sou idiota!

\- Er... Tonks?

\- Lily eu estou desabafando, com licença. - reclamou a garota de cabelos rosa.

Mas ela percebeu que as duas amigas estavam encarando um ponto um pouco mais a frente dela. Ai não...

\- Então é verdade? - soou a voz de Dorcas e Tonks sentiu o rosto queimar.

\- Doe eu... Me desculpe... Não tenho o que dizer, sinto muito. - tentou se desculpar.

Dorcas estava a encarando com a expressão indecifrável. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, a professora chegou.

\- Bom dia. Espero que todos tenham se organizado em duplas, pois realizaremos hoje o teste do livro "O sol é para todos" de Harper Lee. - cumprimentou Mcgonagall trazendo consigo uma pilha de folhas.

Os alunos resmungaram infelizes.

\- Senhores Mulciber e Yaxley, na minha frente por favor. O mesmo para os senhores Snape e Malfoy. - ordenou a professora enquanto arrumava suas coisas, ela olhou ao redor para ver se todos seguiam suas ordens e pareceu perceber o desconforto de Lily enquanto Severus a observava. - Sr. Snape eu tenho certeza de que as respostas para seu teste não estão na Srta. Evans. Vire-se para frente.

O garoto bufou antes de se ajeitar na primeira carteira e levou um olhar rígido da mulher.

Minerva Mcgonagall era uma mulher de meia idade muito elegante. Apesar de uma justa e gentil professora, ela era bem severa.

\- Srta Jones e Srta Bones poderiam entregar os testes para mim?

Héstia Jones e Amélia Bones (conhecidas como a dupla dinâmica JonesBones), duas das garotas mais inteligentes da sala, se levantaram para acatar a ordem.

Enquanto isso Dorcas jogou a mochila pesada no chão e se sentou ao lado de Tonks, que a observava receosa sem saber o que fazer.

\- Dorcas, por favor...

\- Agora não Tonks. Mais tarde. - respondeu a morena sem tirar os olhos do papel.

\- Silêncio. - pediu McGonagall olhando direitamente para as duas com um olhar de advertência.

Dora soltou um suspiro. Pelo visto estava ferrada. E bota ferrada nisso.

Olhou a folha de seu teste e começou a responder junto com Dorcas. Ela se lembrava do livro e tinha gostado bastante. Que bom que pelo menos uma coisa em sua vida daria certo.

Quando a aula acabou e a professora recolheu todos os testes, Tonks tentou falar com Dorcas mas foi uma tarefa impossível, já que Meadowes sumiu em meio a pequena multidão de pessoas. Logo em seguida ela teria dois tempos de aula de História, com o professor Binns.

Aquela era a aula em que todos os estudantes aproveitavam para recuperar as horas de sono atrasadas ou simplesmente olhavam pela janela. Porque ninguém no mundo com a mente perfeita conseguia aguentar mais de quinze minutos da voz monótona de Binns. Era uma tortura para Tonks. A matéria não era ruim, na verdade, ela adorava o conteúdo. O único problema que tinham ali era o professor que falava como um morto. Às vezes Dora pensava que ele era um fantasma de um historiador que morrera alguns anos atrás em uma poltrona e que se levantou simplesmente para dar aula.

Na maioria das vezes, Tonks sentava-se com Lily e as duas anotavam o máximo que conseguiam. Mas hoje especificamente, a de cabelos rosa não estava com a menor vontade de pegar na caneta, seus pensamentos estavam todos concentrados em como se remidiria com Dorcas.

E se ela tivesse contado para Remus? Nah, ela não faria isso. Faria? E se fez, como ele estava reagindo? Estaria zangado? Ou talvez sentisse o mesmo e tivesse ficado feliz? Todas essas questões rodavam no cérebro de Nymphadora.

Assim que os minutos longos e torturantes se passaram, era a hora do almoço e todos se encaminharam para o refeitório. Ao sair da sala, um pouco mais atrás de Emme e Lily, Tonks sentiu seu braço ser puxado e virou para se deparar com quem mais queria falar no momento: Dorcas Meadowes.

A morena de cabelos cacheados observava Dora com a sombrancelha arqueada e uma expressão séria.

\- Me perdoe...

\- Vamos para um lugar menos lotado. - chamou Dorcas ignorando a fala de Tonks e assim elas seguiram para uma parte oposta do refeitório onde haviam menos pessoas.

\- Desculpe. - repetiu.

\- Essa parte eu já ouvi, Tonks. Mas te desculpar pelo quê?

A garota suspirou triste, apoiando-se na parede.

\- Por eu estar sendo uma péssima amiga, por ter criado seu encontro com Remus e agora fazer você ouvir aquilo e estragar tudo... Entendo se quiser se afastar de mim.

Tonks olhou para seus pés tristonha, esperava que Dorcas gritasse ou a xingasse, até mesmo que tivesse saído sem falar nada. Só que o som que ela ouviu foi bem diferente.

Dorcas riu. Não um riso debochado ou algo do tipo. Era um riso doce.

Nymphadora ergueu os olhos, confusa.

\- Por que você está sendo uma péssima amiga? Porque tem sentimentos? Ah, Tonks, por Deus! Eu entendo! - Dorcas disse sorrindo e se encostando ao lado da amiga.

\- Mas você não está... Você não ficou brava? Vocês estão saindo e etc.

Por mais que Tonks tentasse entender, ela não conseguia e isso fez com que Dorcas sorrisse mais uma vez.

\- Sabe, por muito tempo eu gostei do Remus. Eu ficava imaginando como seria sair com ele e beijar ele. Mas isso passou. Os encontros que tivemos foram muito bons, mas acho que ele não é o cara certo pra mim. E acho que ele também concorda com isso.

\- O que você quer dizer? - indagou a de cabelos rosa.

Dorcas pegou a mão de Tonks de um jeito carinhoso.

\- O que quero dizer, é que hoje mais cedo Remus foi atrás de mim para dizer que não era certo continuarmos. Porque ele gostava de uma outra pessoa, uma amiga bem próxima sabe? E eu disse que também achava isso porque estou afim de outra pessoa. Então "Arco-Íris" eu acho que seu sentimento é recíproco.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, borboletas deram cambalhotas no estômago de Tonks e ela sorriu involuntariamente. Queria acreditar naquilo, mas ainda não sabia ao certo se devia.

\- O que foi? - Dorcas perguntou, vendo a mudança de expressão no rosto da amiga.

\- É que... É tão estranho, sabe? Será que estou fazendo o certo mesmo? Remus é meu amigo.

Tonks deixou suas dúvidas escaparem, afinal ela e Lupin sempre foram apenas amigos. Não é?

Meadowes suspirou exasperada e segurou os ombros de Dora.

\- Não, Tonks! Presta atenção: eu sou sua amiga, entendeu? Eu, Lily, Lene, Alice, Mary e Emme. Nós somos suas amigas. O Remus é sua alma gêmea. Isso é bem diferente. - ela sorriu - Agora vai atrás dele e diga tudo o que precisa.

A colorida assentiu e acabou sorrindo fraco. Dorcas tinha razão. Agora ela só precisava encontrar Remus e bum! Seriam um casal. O que poderia dar errado?

Tudo.

Tudo poderia dar errado.

Por que diabos ela tinha pensado que seria a coisa mais simples do mundo?

Pra começo de conversa, Remus Lupin parecia querer fugir dela e isso a deixava com raiva. Muita raiva.

O plano era falar com ele no almoço, mas aparentemente ninguém precisa mais de comida porque o garoto não apareceu em hora nenhuma.

Ela até viu Lily brigando com James por ele ser irresponsável e o Potter apenas observando a ruiva com um sorriso bobo. Típico de James, pensou Tonks. Depois passou por um corredor e viu Lene e Sirius aos amassos. Sentiu vontade de gritar algo como "VÃO PRO QUARTO" mas não estava com cabeça pra isso.

Chegou até a ver Alice e Frank de mãos dadas e sorrindo enquanto o garoto passava as mãos pelos cabelos recém cortados dela. Iti malia.

Céus, parecia Dia dos Namorados! O mundo resolveu se revoltar contra ela mais do que já estava revoltado! A única coisa que Tonks queria era achar seu melhor amigo, por que parecia tão difícil?

E então eles tiveram as outras aulas. Química. Filosofia. Artes. Física.

Algumas dessas aulas, Tonks compartilhava com Lupin. Mas assim que o sinal batia, o garoto sumia.

DROGA LUPIN, pensava ela.

Mas eles se encontrariam na saída. Eles precisavam se encontrar.

Quando finalmente a última aula acabou, Tonks saiu como um foguete para onde ela e Lupin sempre se encontravam para ir embora juntos.

O dia estava cinzendo com nuvens carregadas e uma fina garoa caía, mas não era aquele tipo que molhava muito.

E lá estava ele. Conversando com seus amigos e com as garotas, como se fosse um dia comum. Ele era tão calmo que às vezes Tonks se irritava.

Ela foi até ele com passos rápidos e decididos. O que falaria? Como ele reagiria? Dane-se.

Então quando estava perto o suficiente, puxou o garoto pela gola da camiseta e o beijou.

Não se importava com quantas pessoas estavam assistindo isso, ou se era precipitado demais. Essa espera toda tinha a enlouquecido e todas as palavras que tinha planejado falar haviam sumido.

No primeiro momento, Remus ficou atordoado demais para retribuir e isso para Tonks pareceu uma eternidade. Imaginando toda a vergonha que estava passando, ela o soltou e saiu correndo, sentindo seu rosto queimar furiosamente.

No que ela estava pensando? Tinha se deixado levar por aquele papo da Dorcas e agora lá estava: correndo direto para o ponto de ônibus duas quadras depois da escola, onde já tinha ido tantas outras vezes com Lupin.

Ela queria que um avião caísse e a esmagasse. Como ia encarar todo mundo amanhã? Porque claro que ela precisava beijar o melhor amigo na hora da saída em frente da escola toda. Lógico. Já tinha planejado que caso de perguntarem o que tinha acontecido, responderia que tinha batido a cabeça numa pedra e não se lembrava de nada. Ou então mudaria de país, de nome e diria que Nymphadora Tonks morreu em um trágico acidente com um leão fugido do zoológico.

Qualquer situação, por pior que fosse, seria mais fácil do que olhar para Remus e ter que esclarecer tudo.

Quando estava quase chegando no ponto, uma chuva razoavelmente forte começou e ela se deu conta de que tinha esquecido o guarda-chuva em casa. Ótimo, porque aparentemente para os deuses toda essa sua desgraça e vergonha não era suficiente. Não, ela tinha que pegar uma pneumonia também.

Foi obrigada a esperar para atravessar a rua, já que os carros passavam como loucos e talvez no fundo, Tonks não quisesse realmente morrer atropelada.

\- Dora!

Poucas pessoas a chamavam assim e ela reconheceu imediatamente aquele tom de voz preocupado que quase fez seu coração derreter.

Não sabia se respondia ou ignorava. Optou pela segunda opção e continuou olhando para os carros apressados.

\- Dora, me escuta. - pediu Remus tocando o braço dela delicadamente.

Tonks soltou um longo suspiro antes de se virar para ele.

Remus estava encharcado e ela não deveria estar muito diferente. Provavelmente tinha deixado sua bolsa com os amigos e vindo atrás dela. Ele se aproximou mais com o olhar genuinamente preocupado.

Dora respirou fundo já imaginando o que ele falaria.

\- Eu entendo Remmy, não tem problema. - tentou dizer forçando um sorriso - Podemos simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu e seguir-

\- Não! - interrompeu Lupin com a voz elevada por causa da chuva.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Tonks sentiu que não entendia nada e franziu as sobrancelhas. Percebendo esse gesto, o garoto bufou exasperado e bagunçou o cabelo molhado num sinal claro de nervosismo.

\- Droga Tonks, você é tão impulsiva! Eu queria ter me declarado para você, ter dito um texto digno daquelas comédias românticas que a gente assiste, mas você precisava colocar a carroça na frente dos bois! Quando você me beijou, eu não soube o que fazer, eu não sabia se era real até você sair correndo.

Ela claramente não tinha entendido nada. Só aquelas palavras já faziam com que as borboletas em seu estômago brincassem de montanha russa. Então ele sorriu e deu outro passo à frente.

\- Como pode ser tão lerda? Eu não quero esquecer nada, por deus, essa é a última coisa que eu quero fazer. - sussurrou.

Aquilo fez um sorriso largo brotar em seu lábio.

\- E o que você quer? - ela perguntou como quem não quer nada.

E então Remus a beijou.

Não importaria quantas vezes Tonks tivesse imaginado aquele momento, porque nunca chegaria aos pés do que realmente foi.

Naquele beijo todas as dúvidas foram esclarecidas.

Tonks deixou que a bolsa escorregasse pelo ombro e caísse com um baque surdo no chão e colocou as mãos na nuca de Remus, enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura.

Poderia cair um meteoro e exintinguir a humanidade que ela não se importaria. O mundo se resumia apenas ao dois. O único som ao fundo era a chuva caindo, que para Tonks mais parecia com vários deuses batendo palmas, provavelmente gritando "AMÉM".

Numa coisa Lupin estava certo: ela era impulsiva demais. Nada do que Andrômeda nunca tivesse dito, mas era isso que fazia com que eles se dessem tão bem. Fazia com que se completassem.

Porque Tonks era uma tempestade e Remus adorava tomar banho de chuva.- Então Tonks, por que não diz ao Remus o que sente por ele?- Marlene perguntou com simplicidade e sorrindo marota, esperando para ver a reação da amiga.

\- Nem morta! - falou Tonks, um pouco alto demais do que desejara e fazendo com que alguns estudantes a olhassem assustados. A garota se encolheu, corada.

Nymphadora Tonks, esse era seu nome completo. Cabelos curtos, desalinhados e coloridos que estavam sempre mudando de cor. Olhos castanhos. Feminista. Gênio forte, impulsiva e um tanto rebelde. Grande apreço por música, arte, livros, aventura, chocolate e dança. Um pouco tímida, nada nerd.

Ela, Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Fortescue e Mary McDonald estavam em um dos corredores da imensa Hogwarts High esperando para dar o horário da primeira aula. Tonks pegava algumas coisas no seu armário enquanto as outras estavam apoiadas na parede.

\- Eu não vou falar nada para ele, ok? - falou agora um pouco mais baixo e começou à andar sentindo as amigas em seu encalço.

\- Por quê? - perguntou Mary fingindo inocência enquanto Marlene segurava o riso.

\- Porque eu não gosto dele! - ela gritou, se repreendendo logo depois de ver que Filch, o zelador rabugento da escola, olhava severamente para sua direção. Tonks sorriu sem graça, não gostava dele nenhum um pouco e menos ainda das detenções que ele dava.

Todas as outras olharam desacreditadas para a garota, que revirou os olhos.

\- Ah claro, e eu não gosto do Frank. Conta outra! - disse Alice, até ela estava usando sarcasmo já não aguentando mais ver a amiga apaixonada mas sem querer admitir.

\- Por Deus, Tonks! Admita de uma vez que você gosta dele e que é muito mais do que como amigo! Está estampado na sua testa para qualquer um que queria ver. - foi a vez de Lily argumentar.

\- Ele está saindo com a Dorcas! Eles parecem bem felizes e eu não sou do tipo talarica. - disse suspirando melancólica.

Lene, Mary, Alice e Lily pesaram a questão. De fato Dorcas Meadowes e Remus estavam saindo há algumas semanas e pareciam felizes. A garota era uma amiga íntima de Tonks e das outras e nenhuma delas queria chateá-la.

\- É verdade... - concordou Alice, por fim.

\- Mas Tonks, Remus parece estar apaixonado por você e duvido que se você contar, ele e Doe continuarão saindo. Talvez se você conversar com ela primeiro... - retrucou Mary.

A de cabelos coloridos estava prestes à negar, mas parou abruptamente.

As amigas olharam-na confusas mas logo viram o motivo caminhando na direção delas.

Tonks ficou olhando o melhor amigo se aproximar. O sorriso doce, os cabelos caídos na testa, a expressão serena, o jeito tranquilo de andar. Ele era perfeito e aqueles lábios levemente rosados pareciam tão beijáveis... Não. Nada disso. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, afastando o pensando. Pelo amor dos deuses! Aquele era o seu melhor amigo de infância e estava saindo com uma de suas amigas mais íntimas. Pare com isso Nymphadora!, repreendeu-se.

Remus Lupin. Olhos cor de âmbar e cabelos caramelos. Alto. Gentil, sensato, inteligente. Amante de chocolates, livros, animais místicos (tais como lobisomens), qualquer tipo de doce e café. Super nerd e o favorito dos professores, mesmo assim membro do grupo recordista em detenções: os Marotos.

\- Bom dia, meninas! - cumprimentou ele sorrindo e acenou para as garotas, que retribuiram o sorriso.

\- 'Dia, Lupin. - respondeu Lily gentilmente.

\- Bom dia, Dora. - Remus disse olhando para Tonks, mas essa ainda o observava sonhadora (lê-se 'quase babando') sem perceber. O garoto balançou a mão na frente do rosto dela. - Nymphadora Tonks?

Lily, Marlene, Alice e Mary riram.

Ouvindo seu nome completo, o qual ela não gostava nem um pouco, Tonks acordou de seu transe e deu um tapa fraco no ombro do amigo.

\- Não me chame de Nymphadora! - reclamou, embora não estivesse zangada e Remus riu. - Bom dia, Remmy.

Eles se abraçaram e depois ficaram se olhando por um tempo até que Marlene limpou a garganta propositalmente, chamado a atenção dos dois. Nenhuma das quatro conseguia evitar um sorriso enquanto eram espectadoras da cena. Era claro para todas elas que esses dois eram perfeitos um para o outro.

\- Eu... Eu só passei para dar um "oi" mesmo. - Remus disse meio desajeitado - Eu teria aula de Biologia agora, mas a Sprout faltou então James e Sirius resolveram pregar uma pegadinha no Filch. Preciso ficar por perto antes que eles se coloquem em confusão grande demais. Além disso, eu e Doe vamos tentar estudar um pouco para o teste do Binns de amanhã.

\- Ah céus! O que James tem contra regras?! - queixou-se Lily antes de concluir com um tom ameaçador: -Cuide do meu namorado, Remus Lupin.

O garoto riu e imitou uma continência.

\- Sim senhora, capitã.

Tonks soltou uma risada nasal, tentando esconder o desapontamento de ouvi-lo falando sobre Doe. Nymphadora Tonks você está sendo uma péssima amiga.

\- E me conte todos os detalhes da pegadinha depois ou veja se consegue filmar. - tentou soar divertida.

\- Claro, Dora. Vejo vocês depois. - despediu-se ele antes de dar um beijo na bochecha de Tonks e sair apressado.

Então ela ficou o observando partir com um sorriso de canto.

\- E depois ainda diz que não gosta dele. - cantarolou Alice rindo.

\- Mas eu não... - Tonks tentou dizer, mas Marlene a interrompeu.

\- Chega de drama, arco-íris. - falou a loira usando o apelido antigo que inventara da primeira vez que Tonks pintara o cabelo. - Olhe nos meus olhos e negue que gosta de Remus John Lupin.

\- Leney! - reclamou, mas tudo que recebeu em resposta foi a sobrancelha arqueada da amiga, esperando uma resposta. - Eu...

Ela tentou com todas as forças negar e talvez até conseguisse se não fosse aqueles olhos azuis elétricos de detetive a encarando.

Tonks foi relembrando os momentos com Remus.

Lembrou do dia que se conheceram aos nove anos na festa de aniversário de Sirius Black, primo dela e um dos melhores amigos dele. Ela lembrou de como Lupin a ajudou com as matérias quando ela foi estudar na mesma escola que ele e estava um pouco atrasada. De como compartilhavam todos os segredos e os sonhos (até os mais estranhos dele, que sempre sonhava que era um objeto aleatório). Lembrou de todas as viagens que eles planejaram fazer e do dia em que ela recebeu sua primeira detenção e Remus xingou Filch só para poder ir junto. E a última lembrança foi de como ficou triste naquela noite de sexta-feira quando o amigo voltou do encontro organizado por ela e as amigas e foi até a casa dela todo animado dizendo que Dorcas era um máximo.

Foi naquele dia que o chão de Tonks desapareceu e seu coração se apertou. Dorcas não tinha culpa já que Nymphadora nunca falara nada sobre sentir algo a mais do que amizade pelo garoto, até porque ela só descobriu no momento em que Remus contou que gostava de outra. E por medo de estragar a amizade ou fazer um dos dois sofrerem, ela tentou guardar o sentimento para si e tentar fazê-lo sumir.

Talvez tivesse conseguido se não fosse tão óbvia e se as amigas não tivessem descoberto. Mas não poderia negar mais.

\- Ok, ok. Eu estou... - respirou fundo - Estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo.

Marlene deu seu típico sorriso de "eu já sabia". Lily e Mary sorriram e bateram um high-five e Alice abraçou Tonks, que sorriu amarelo.

\- Por quê estamos tão alegres? - a voz melodiosa de Emmeline foi ouvida atrás delas. - Desculpe o atraso, doces.

Emmeline Vance fazia parte do grupo de amigas de Tonks também. Era uma garota muito bela e líder de torcida, junto com Marlene, Dorcas e Mary.

\- Tanto faz. - disse Lene fazendo um sinal com a mão como se não importasse. - Emme, você não vai acreditar! Tonks finalmente...

\- Adimitiu que gosta do Remus! - interrompeu Mary e mostrou a língua assim que Marlene a olhou feio.

\- Com todas as letras? - perguntou Emme desconfiada.

\- Com todas as letras. - confirmou Lily.

Emmeline deu um gritinho ensurdecedor e pulou de alegria.

\- Aleluia, irmãos! - zombou a morena e Tonks lhe lançou um olhar emburrado. - Depois de quantos anos?

\- 8 anos. - responderam Lily, Alice e Marlene em uníssono.

Mary e Emme riram.

\- Mas você vai contar para ele, não vai? - indagou Emmeline.

Tonks bufou impaciente.

\- Gente, tempo. - fez sinal de tempo com a mão - Vamos lembrar um detalhe: ELE ESTÁ SAINDO COM A DORCAS! - esbravejou.

Não estava mais aguentando as amigas a encorajando para fazer uma coisa tão errada.

\- Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor? - suplicou olhando para as amigas, que assentiram muito contra a vontade.

\- Então gente o que vocês acharam do meu cabelo? - voluntariou-se Alice sorrindo.

Na tarde anterior, Alice fora até a residência dos Tonks para acompanhar Andrômeda mudando a cor do cabelo da filha. Acabou que a mulher desalinhou ainda mais os cabelos de Nymphadora e convenceu a Alice a cortar suas longas madeixas no formato chanel. O que combinou muito com o estilo da Fortescue.

\- Eu achei incrível! Queria ter coragem para fazer no meu. - disse Emme colocando os cabelos escuros para o lado.

\- Emmeline só falta você e a teimosa da Leney! Andrômeda é uma ótima cabeleireira e já cortou o cabelo de todo mundo aqui. Eu, a Mary, a Dorcas e a Lice já fomos. É tipo nosso rito de passagem! - argumentou Lily mexendo nas suas mechas ruivas. Fazia anos que tentava convencer Marlene à cortar o cabelo e sempre tinha a mesma resposta.

\- Cai fora, ruiva. Não corto meus bebês por nada. - sorriu divertida e jogou os cabelos na cara da Evans, que lhe deu um "leve" tapa.

\- Meninas. - repreendeu Emmeline rindo - Mas me conta Lice, o que o Frank achou?

A mais baixa mordeu o lábio inferior, mostrando sua ansiedade.

\- Vou mostrar pra ele no almoço. Espero que ele ache legal.

\- Ele vai achar, mas se não, paciência. O cabelo é seu mesmo. Manda ele catar coquinhos. - falou Mary bagunçando o cabelo de Alice.

\- E o que vocês acharam da minha nova cor? - perguntou Tonks balançando a cabeça para chacoalhar os cabelos recém pintados de um tom de rosa bem forte.

\- Eu achei que ficou maravilhoso em você, Tonks. Reflete sua personalidade. - elogiou Lily e Emme, Mary e Alice concordaram.

\- Reflete mesmo. É dessa cor que você fica quando o Lupin passa no corredor. - provocou Lene. - Desculpe, não aguentei.

\- Marlene! - brigou Tonks enquanto o restante ria.

\- Olha arco-íris, eu até queria ouvir você brigar comigo mas acho que vou ver o Sirius, já que nós dois temos mais de uma hora livre. O armário do Filch espera por nós. - com essa frase e um sorriso maroto nos lábios, Lene sumiu no corredor ajeitando a jaqueta de couro nos ombros.

Lily estalou a língua em sinal de desaprovação.

\- Lene não tem jeito mesmo...

\- Eu e Lice também precisamos ir. Dois tempos de química com o Slughorn. - despediu-se Mary. - Qual a de vocês agora?

\- Inglês com a Mcgonagall. Temos um teste hoje. - respondeu a garota ruiva.

Alice fez uma careta.

\- Bom, boa sorte. Nos vemos no almoço.

Então ela e Mary saíram para a direção oposta do corredor.

As outras três continuaram o caminho até a sala da professora Minerva Mcgonagall. Lily e Emmeline conversavam distraidamente enquanto Tonks pensava em quão sem sorte era a sua situação. Mas essa era sua vida: uma grande quantidade de situações desastrosas, azaradas, engraçadas e por vezes vergonhosas.

Quando entraram na sala, faltavam alguns minutos para a aula começar mas a maioria dos alunos havia chegado.

Tonks olhou enojada para a turma de vândalos preconceituosos da escola. Snape, Yaxley e Mulciber que conversavam de forma grosseira jogados em suas carteiras. Ela percebeu que faltava o principal do grupo, Malfoy, e desejou que ele tivesse faltado por ter sido atropelado por um ônibus. Sorriu com esse pensamento, mas infelizmente o avistou entrando na sala logo depois de Emmeline com um sorriso malicioso olhando para a bunda da garota. Tonks quis vomitar.

Viu Lily fechar os punhos quando Snape olhou para ela. Os dois tinham uma história complicada envolvendo o preconceito e a possessividade do garoto por ela, e também uma briga que incluía Tonks dando um belo de um soco em Malfoy e terminava em Lily dando um chute nas partes baixas de Snape, ganhando detenção logo em seguida.

Elas aceleraram o passo para se sentar nas cadeiras que já estavam arrumadas em dupla. Lily sentou com Emme, como tinham combinado semanas atrás e Nymphadora esperou por Dorcas.

Quando foi se sentar, Tonks bateu o quadril na quina da mesa.

\- Merda. - xingou, amaldiçoando sua falta de atenção e o fato de ser tão desastrada.

Se jogou na cadeira massageando o lugar dolorido.

\- Tudo bem? - perguntaram Evans e Vance ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não! - choramingou Tonks virando-se para trás para conversar com elas - Está tudo péssimo. O que eu vou fazer? Eu estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo! E como se isso não bastasse, ele está saindo com Dorcas que também é minha melhor amiga. Eu queria tanto que eles nunca tivessem saído e o pior é que eu incentivei e organizei. Como eu sou idiota!

\- Er... Tonks?

\- Lily eu estou desabafando, com licença. - reclamou a garota de cabelos rosa.

Mas ela percebeu que as duas amigas estavam encarando um ponto um pouco mais a frente dela. Ai não...

\- Então é verdade? - soou a voz de Dorcas e Tonks sentiu o rosto queimar.

\- Doe eu... Me desculpe... Não tenho o que dizer, sinto muito. - tentou se desculpar.

Dorcas estava a encarando com a expressão indecifrável. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, a professora chegou.

\- Bom dia. Espero que todos tenham se organizado em duplas, pois realizaremos hoje o teste do livro "O sol é para todos" de Harper Lee. - cumprimentou Mcgonagall trazendo consigo uma pilha de folhas.

Os alunos resmungaram infelizes.

\- Senhores Mulciber e Yaxley, na minha frente por favor. O mesmo para os senhores Snape e Malfoy. - ordenou a professora enquanto arrumava suas coisas, ela olhou ao redor para ver se todos seguiam suas ordens e pareceu perceber o desconforto de Lily enquanto Severus a observava. - Sr. Snape eu tenho certeza de que as respostas para seu teste não estão na Srta. Evans. Vire-se para frente.

O garoto bufou antes de se ajeitar na primeira carteira e levou um olhar rígido da mulher.

Minerva Mcgonagall era uma mulher de meia idade muito elegante. Apesar de uma justa e gentil professora, ela era bem severa.

\- Srta Jones e Srta Bones poderiam entregar os testes para mim?

Héstia Jones e Amélia Bones (conhecidas como a dupla dinâmica JonesBones), duas das garotas mais inteligentes da sala, se levantaram para acatar a ordem.

Enquanto isso Dorcas jogou a mochila pesada no chão e se sentou ao lado de Tonks, que a observava receosa sem saber o que fazer.

\- Dorcas, por favor...

\- Agora não Tonks. Mais tarde. - respondeu a morena sem tirar os olhos do papel.

\- Silêncio. - pediu McGonagall olhando direitamente para as duas com um olhar de advertência.

Dora soltou um suspiro. Pelo visto estava ferrada. E bota ferrada nisso.

Olhou a folha de seu teste e começou a responder junto com Dorcas. Ela se lembrava do livro e tinha gostado bastante. Que bom que pelo menos uma coisa em sua vida daria certo.

Quando a aula acabou e a professora recolheu todos os testes, Tonks tentou falar com Dorcas mas foi uma tarefa impossível, já que Meadowes sumiu em meio a pequena multidão de pessoas. Logo em seguida ela teria dois tempos de aula de História, com o professor Binns.

Aquela era a aula em que todos os estudantes aproveitavam para recuperar as horas de sono atrasadas ou simplesmente olhavam pela janela. Porque ninguém no mundo com a mente perfeita conseguia aguentar mais de quinze minutos da voz monótona de Binns. Era uma tortura para Tonks. A matéria não era ruim, na verdade, ela adorava o conteúdo. O único problema que tinham ali era o professor que falava como um morto. Às vezes Dora pensava que ele era um fantasma de um historiador que morrera alguns anos atrás em uma poltrona e que se levantou simplesmente para dar aula.

Na maioria das vezes, Tonks sentava-se com Lily e as duas anotavam o máximo que conseguiam. Mas hoje especificamente, a de cabelos rosa não estava com a menor vontade de pegar na caneta, seus pensamentos estavam todos concentrados em como se remidiria com Dorcas.

E se ela tivesse contado para Remus? Nah, ela não faria isso. Faria? E se fez, como ele estava reagindo? Estaria zangado? Ou talvez sentisse o mesmo e tivesse ficado feliz? Todas essas questões rodavam no cérebro de Nymphadora.

Assim que os minutos longos e torturantes se passaram, era a hora do almoço e todos se encaminharam para o refeitório. Ao sair da sala, um pouco mais atrás de Emme e Lily, Tonks sentiu seu braço ser puxado e virou para se deparar com quem mais queria falar no momento: Dorcas Meadowes.

A morena de cabelos cacheados observava Dora com a sombrancelha arqueada e uma expressão séria.

\- Me perdoe...

\- Vamos para um lugar menos lotado. - chamou Dorcas ignorando a fala de Tonks e assim elas seguiram para uma parte oposta do refeitório onde haviam menos pessoas.

\- Desculpe. - repetiu.

\- Essa parte eu já ouvi, Tonks. Mas te desculpar pelo quê?

A garota suspirou triste, apoiando-se na parede.

\- Por eu estar sendo uma péssima amiga, por ter criado seu encontro com Remus e agora fazer você ouvir aquilo e estragar tudo... Entendo se quiser se afastar de mim.

Tonks olhou para seus pés tristonha, esperava que Dorcas gritasse ou a xingasse, até mesmo que tivesse saído sem falar nada. Só que o som que ela ouviu foi bem diferente.

Dorcas riu. Não um riso debochado ou algo do tipo. Era um riso doce.

Nymphadora ergueu os olhos, confusa.

\- Por que você está sendo uma péssima amiga? Porque tem sentimentos? Ah, Tonks, por Deus! Eu entendo! - Dorcas disse sorrindo e se encostando ao lado da amiga.

\- Mas você não está... Você não ficou brava? Vocês estão saindo e etc.

Por mais que Tonks tentasse entender, ela não conseguia e isso fez com que Dorcas sorrisse mais uma vez.

\- Sabe, por muito tempo eu gostei do Remus. Eu ficava imaginando como seria sair com ele e beijar ele. Mas isso passou. Os encontros que tivemos foram muito bons, mas acho que ele não é o cara certo pra mim. E acho que ele também concorda com isso.

\- O que você quer dizer? - indagou a de cabelos rosa.

Dorcas pegou a mão de Tonks de um jeito carinhoso.

\- O que quero dizer, é que hoje mais cedo Remus foi atrás de mim para dizer que não era certo continuarmos. Porque ele gostava de uma outra pessoa, uma amiga bem próxima sabe? E eu disse que também achava isso porque estou afim de outra pessoa. Então "Arco-Íris" eu acho que seu sentimento é recíproco.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, borboletas deram cambalhotas no estômago de Tonks e ela sorriu involuntariamente. Queria acreditar naquilo, mas ainda não sabia ao certo se devia.

\- O que foi? - Dorcas perguntou, vendo a mudança de expressão no rosto da amiga.

\- É que... É tão estranho, sabe? Será que estou fazendo o certo mesmo? Remus é meu amigo.

Tonks deixou suas dúvidas escaparem, afinal ela e Lupin sempre foram apenas amigos. Não é?

Meadowes suspirou exasperada e segurou os ombros de Dora.

\- Não, Tonks! Presta atenção: eu sou sua amiga, entendeu? Eu, Lily, Lene, Alice, Mary e Emme. Nós somos suas amigas. O Remus é sua alma gêmea. Isso é bem diferente. - ela sorriu - Agora vai atrás dele e diga tudo o que precisa.

A colorida assentiu e acabou sorrindo fraco. Dorcas tinha razão. Agora ela só precisava encontrar Remus e bum! Seriam um casal. O que poderia dar errado?

Tudo.

Tudo poderia dar errado.

Por que diabos ela tinha pensado que seria a coisa mais simples do mundo?

Pra começo de conversa, Remus Lupin parecia querer fugir dela e isso a deixava com raiva. Muita raiva.

O plano era falar com ele no almoço, mas aparentemente ninguém precisa mais de comida porque o garoto não apareceu em hora nenhuma.

Ela até viu Lily brigando com James por ele ser irresponsável e o Potter apenas observando a ruiva com um sorriso bobo. Típico de James, pensou Tonks. Depois passou por um corredor e viu Lene e Sirius aos amassos. Sentiu vontade de gritar algo como "VÃO PRO QUARTO" mas não estava com cabeça pra isso.

Chegou até a ver Alice e Frank de mãos dadas e sorrindo enquanto o garoto passava as mãos pelos cabelos recém cortados dela. Iti malia.

Céus, parecia Dia dos Namorados! O mundo resolveu se revoltar contra ela mais do que já estava revoltado! A única coisa que Tonks queria era achar seu melhor amigo, por que parecia tão difícil?

E então eles tiveram as outras aulas. Química. Filosofia. Artes. Física.

Algumas dessas aulas, Tonks compartilhava com Lupin. Mas assim que o sinal batia, o garoto sumia.

DROGA LUPIN, pensava ela.

Mas eles se encontrariam na saída. Eles precisavam se encontrar.

Quando finalmente a última aula acabou, Tonks saiu como um foguete para onde ela e Lupin sempre se encontravam para ir embora juntos.

O dia estava cinzendo com nuvens carregadas e uma fina garoa caía, mas não era aquele tipo que molhava muito.

E lá estava ele. Conversando com seus amigos e com as garotas, como se fosse um dia comum. Ele era tão calmo que às vezes Tonks se irritava.

Ela foi até ele com passos rápidos e decididos. O que falaria? Como ele reagiria? Dane-se.

Então quando estava perto o suficiente, puxou o garoto pela gola da camiseta e o beijou.

Não se importava com quantas pessoas estavam assistindo isso, ou se era precipitado demais. Essa espera toda tinha a enlouquecido e todas as palavras que tinha planejado falar haviam sumido.

No primeiro momento, Remus ficou atordoado demais para retribuir e isso para Tonks pareceu uma eternidade. Imaginando toda a vergonha que estava passando, ela o soltou e saiu correndo, sentindo seu rosto queimar furiosamente.

No que ela estava pensando? Tinha se deixado levar por aquele papo da Dorcas e agora lá estava: correndo direto para o ponto de ônibus duas quadras depois da escola, onde já tinha ido tantas outras vezes com Lupin.

Ela queria que um avião caísse e a esmagasse. Como ia encarar todo mundo amanhã? Porque claro que ela precisava beijar o melhor amigo na hora da saída em frente da escola toda. Lógico. Já tinha planejado que caso de perguntarem o que tinha acontecido, responderia que tinha batido a cabeça numa pedra e não se lembrava de nada. Ou então mudaria de país, de nome e diria que Nymphadora Tonks morreu em um trágico acidente com um leão fugido do zoológico.

Qualquer situação, por pior que fosse, seria mais fácil do que olhar para Remus e ter que esclarecer tudo.

Quando estava quase chegando no ponto, uma chuva razoavelmente forte começou e ela se deu conta de que tinha esquecido o guarda-chuva em casa. Ótimo, porque aparentemente para os deuses toda essa sua desgraça e vergonha não era suficiente. Não, ela tinha que pegar uma pneumonia também.

Foi obrigada a esperar para atravessar a rua, já que os carros passavam como loucos e talvez no fundo, Tonks não quisesse realmente morrer atropelada.

\- Dora!

Poucas pessoas a chamavam assim e ela reconheceu imediatamente aquele tom de voz preocupado que quase fez seu coração derreter.

Não sabia se respondia ou ignorava. Optou pela segunda opção e continuou olhando para os carros apressados.

\- Dora, me escuta. - pediu Remus tocando o braço dela delicadamente.

Tonks soltou um longo suspiro antes de se virar para ele.

Remus estava encharcado e ela não deveria estar muito diferente. Provavelmente tinha deixado sua bolsa com os amigos e vindo atrás dela. Ele se aproximou mais com o olhar genuinamente preocupado.

Dora respirou fundo já imaginando o que ele falaria.

\- Eu entendo Remmy, não tem problema. - tentou dizer forçando um sorriso - Podemos simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu e seguir-

\- Não! - interrompeu Lupin com a voz elevada por causa da chuva.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Tonks sentiu que não entendia nada e franziu as sobrancelhas. Percebendo esse gesto, o garoto bufou exasperado e bagunçou o cabelo molhado num sinal claro de nervosismo.

\- Droga Tonks, você é tão impulsiva! Eu queria ter me declarado para você, ter dito um texto digno daquelas comédias românticas que a gente assiste, mas você precisava colocar a carroça na frente dos bois! Quando você me beijou, eu não soube o que fazer, eu não sabia se era real até você sair correndo.

Ela claramente não tinha entendido nada. Só aquelas palavras já faziam com que as borboletas em seu estômago brincassem de montanha russa. Então ele sorriu e deu outro passo à frente.

\- Como pode ser tão lerda? Eu não quero esquecer nada, por deus, essa é a última coisa que eu quero fazer. - sussurrou.

Aquilo fez um sorriso largo brotar em seu lábio.

\- E o que você quer? - ela perguntou como quem não quer nada.

E então Remus a beijou.

Não importaria quantas vezes Tonks tivesse imaginado aquele momento, porque nunca chegaria aos pés do que realmente foi.

Naquele beijo todas as dúvidas foram esclarecidas.

Tonks deixou que a bolsa escorregasse pelo ombro e caísse com um baque surdo no chão e colocou as mãos na nuca de Remus, enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura.

Poderia cair um meteoro e exintinguir a humanidade que ela não se importaria. O mundo se resumia apenas ao dois. O único som ao fundo era a chuva caindo, que para Tonks mais parecia com vários deuses batendo palmas, provavelmente gritando "AMÉM".

Numa coisa Lupin estava certo: ela era impulsiva demais. Nada do que Andrômeda nunca tivesse dito, mas era isso que fazia com que eles se dessem tão bem. Fazia com que se completassem.

Porque Tonks era uma tempestade e Remus adorava tomar banho de chuva.


End file.
